The New Adventures of Calvin and Hobbes
by SuperJimmy978
Summary: A continuation of Calvin and Hobbes' lives shortly after the final strip. Calvin and Hobbes are still the same, still doing their regular things - that is, until figures from Hobbes' past return to his life. Sorry for the sucky summary. Enjoy!


Hello, everyone. SuperJimmy978 here.

Welcome to _The New Adventures of Calvin and Hobbes_. It is a continuation of the Calvin and Hobbes comic strips, and it also expands on the strip's world; namely, Calvin's family and school reputation and Hobbes' past. This chapter is merely an intro to a friend from Hobbes' past – the real adventures will begin next chapter.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Calvin and Hobbes. Bill Watterson. I do, however, own the OC introduced in the story.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Freedom! FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Calvin said as he ran off the school bus.

"And six straight hours until bedtime to take everything I've learned and throw it out the window"

He continued to run to his house.

When he was on the doorstep, he stopped and opened the door.

"I'M HOME"

Hobbes sprang up and pounced him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Calvin yelled.

After a second or two, they hit the ground.

"Aw, we didn't land very far today" Hobbes said in disappointment. "No worry, though. Tomorrow will be better".

Hobbes ran back to the house.

'When will I ever learn?' A scratched up Calvin thought to himself as he walked back to his house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Calvin's mom sighed as she saw Calvin come in the house.

"Calvin, are you getting into fights at school?"

"No! I keep telling you, Mom – my tiger pounces on me every day when I come home".

His mom rolled her eyes.

"Honey, I am your mother. You can tell me if you're getting beat up at school"

"Mom, this isn't an excuse. Hobbes really DOES pounce on me after school. We need to set up a tiger trap".

"We will have a talk about this soon, Calvin."

"Whatever"

Calvin began walking up the stairs when his mom said something that made him stop.

"You have a package from Uncle Max"

He got excited. "Uncle Max sent me something?! YES!"

"He's going on a monthlong vacation to Europe in two days and won't be able to make it to your birthday party, so he's sending you his present now. It's up in your room."

"Ohboyohboyohboyohboyohboy"

Calvin ran up to his room to see the package on his bed.

Calvin got a pencil and used it to get the tape off box. He was about to open it when he noticed 3 small holes on one side of the package. Ignoring it, he opened the package and then a creature got out of the package, taking a deep beath.

"Finally! I had to poke three holes into the box just to get SOME air!"

It was a male lion, slightly shorter than Hobbes, but with the same build. He turned around to see Calvin.

"Hello, kid. I am Leo."

"Greetings, Leo. My name is Calvin".

"Well, nice to meet you, Calvin"

"So, an lion from Africa. This will be new".

"Actually, I am an African/Asian lion hybrid".

Leo looked around the room.

"So this is where I'm living now, eh? Nice place".

"I wonder what Hobbes what will think of you"

"….Hobbes? Is he a tiger? Is he usually reluctant for adventure?"

Calvin's eyes widened.

"Y-y-yes, he is. What are you, a mind reader?"

"This is a good sign!"

Calvin raised an eyebrow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_News Reporter: And sightings of the "Ligerman" of Centerville continue as three college students claimed to have taken a couple pictures of this alleged beast attacking and killing a full-grown moose…._

Hobbes was lying on the couch as this program went on, just beginning to take a nap.

"*snore…..*…..*snore*…..*snore*…..*snore*"

"WAKE UUUUUP!"

Hobbes screamed and immediately got up.

"Calvin, what the heck, man?"

"Hobbes, I'd like you to meet our new roommate Leo."

"'Leo'"

"That voice…" Leo said. "I recognize that voice….Hobbes, it IS you! You are alive!"

Leo happily hugged Hobbes in joy.

"I thought you were dead! We all thought you were dead! I even went into a depression afterwards. Don't your remember our adventures?"

"What adventures? I don't even know you!" Hobbes responded.

Leo let go and stood in shock.

"Don't deny it!"

"No, I don't remember you. In fact, I don't remember anything before this one moment where I fell off some cliff and hit my head."

"Great. Amnesia. Darnit! Don't worry, old friend. We'll find a way to restore your memories."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

God, I don't think that was very good. Don't worry, next chapter will be MUCH better.

And before any of you complain – I don't actually believe Hobbes has amnesia and no memory of his past in the strips themselves. That's just for this story's continuity. I know the leading theories of Hobbes' existence involve magic and imagination, but here it will involve science. I really don't care whether it's science, magic, or imagination that allows Hobbes to be the way he is – but for the sakes of this story, science will prevail.

The next chapter will be up soon, and again, I promise it will be much better than this one. Oh, and it will be longer.


End file.
